Técnica
by PhoenixzxQueen
Summary: .:A veces una buena amiga puede ayudar, pero una buena técnica nunca falla:.


Hola!

Aquí Aleh-Gwen…Con una idea One-Shot de mi Cannon favorito….GwenXTrent! y un ligero DxC, pero la idea es que es GxT! Pero ya que…

Bueno, aqu va, tal vez la idea sea algo repetitiva…Pero aquí va! Disfruten!

Aclaro, Total Drama no pasó…^^

**DISCLAIMER: TOTAL DRAMA NO ME PERTENECE…PUNTO FINAL…**

Estaba una joven pelinegra sentada mirando por la ventana, con una expresión preocupada…Suspiró derrotada en un acto de desesperación, su acompañante rubia, al contrario que la gótica sonreía tranquila, viendo el caos mental que trenia su amiga.

-¿Aún no sabes que sientes por cada uno, Gwen?- Dijo Bridgette caminando hacia su amiga. A lo que Gwen sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza. -Entonces, intentemos algo-

La joven miró con curiosidad a su amiga rubia, asustándose por la mirada maliciosa de esta.

-Cierra los ojos, y contesta sin pensar a mis preguntas, Está bien?

-D-De acuerdo- Accedió Gwen un poco nerviosa

-¿Color Favorito?-

La Pelinegra observó con rareza a Bridgette. -¿A qué viene eso?-

-No lo pienses, sólo responde, comencemos de nuevo, ¿Color Favorito?- Repitió Bridgette

-Azul Oscuro- Dijo Gwen mientras miraba por la ventana

-¿Materia Favorita?-

-Arte- Contestó honestamente Gwen

-¿Actividad Favorita?-

-Dibujar-

-¿Aperitivo Favorito?-

-Panecillos-

Bridgette sonrió triunfante y continuó con el interrogatorio. Hizó varias más preguntas parecidas, hasta llegar a las preguntas importantes

-¿Estás enamorada?- Preguntó la rubia sonriendo…

-Sí- Afirmó Gwen, pero se sonrojo al ver su respuesta, ella sabía que nunca lo hubiera admitido.

-¿Duncan es…?

-Sexy…-[**NA: xDD :B**]

-¿Trent es…?

-Tierno…- La gótica enrojeció al darse cuenta de su respuesta

-¿Sientes lo mismo por Duncan y Trent?_ Dijó la surfista con una sonrisa en su rostro

-No-

-¿Duncan para ti es…?

-Un Buen amigo-

-¿Estás enamorada de él?

-No-

Los ojos negros de la gótica se abrieron como platos, a lo que Bridgette sonrió aún más.

-¿Qué…?- quiso preguntar Gwen, pero su amiga la detuvo

-No te detengas aún- contestó y la chica le hizo caso. -¿Prefieres negro o blanco?-

-Negro-

-¿Deportes?-

-Soy mala-

-¿En las artes?-

-Soy muy buena-

-¿Cocina?-

-Apesto-

-¿La escuela?-

-La odio-

-¿Música?-

-Me gusta-

-¿Amas a Trent?-

-Si-

Bridgette solo pudo sonreír con superioridad, igual a cuando sonríes si lo que planeas sale a la perfección mientras que Gwen no podía salir de su asombro.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quién? ¿Cuándo? ¿¡Qué!- Dijo casi gritando, muy alterada la gótica

-Una técnica que siempre funciona- explicó a la gótica que estaba más alterada que nunca-. Allí tienes tu respuesta, Gwen- dijo con voz más tierna y, cuando el shock pasó y se recuperó de lo que había descubierto, la pelinegra le sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Gracias, Bridgette- Dijo Gwen abrazando a su amiga surfista para luego salir por la puerta.

Cuando Gwen ya había salido a la calle, entró por la puerta cierta morena

-¿Qué hay Bridge?- Preguntó Courtney sentándose en la cama

-Estabas detrás de la puerta, ¿Cierto?- preguntó Bridgette levantando una ceja

A lo que la morena sólo atinó a bajar la cabeza

-Bueno, lo siento pero debo irme, adiós- Dijo Bridgette a punto de salir por la puerta

-Espera Bridge!- Dijo Courtney casi gritando- Esta cosa de las preguntas que le dijiste a Gwen… ¿funciona con cualquier persona?- preguntó con las mejillas sonrojadas, haciendo que la surfista se riera.

-Pues…- comenzó a decir, dando vuelta en una esquina donde el camino de ambas chicas se separaba-, funciona con cualquier persona, pero yo que tú elegiría bien las preguntas que harás.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- inquirió curiosa.

La surfista sonrió avanzando unos cuantos pasos, después se volvió hacia la morocha con una expresión picara en el rostro haciendo que Courtney tragará saliva y sudara en frío.

-Digamos que hay personas demasiado astutas para este tipo de artimañas- contestó, siguiendo su camino con una sonrisa de absoluta inocencia, dejando atrás a una Courtney con una mueca desencajada en el rostro.

Sin duda, Courtney era de lo más predecible.

**¿Qué tal?**

**¿Horrible, aqueroso, repugante?**

**¿Lindo?, No…**

**Aleh-Gwen**

**¿Merezco un review?**


End file.
